fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Guild Fantasy Pao Z
''Guild Fantasy Pao Z '' is a fanfiction written by Kel Nex, Former Leader of the Writer's Guild "K Entertainment" now known as "M & E Enterprise". It is an ongoing series that started on September 10th, 2010. GFP-Z is a crossover shonen fanfiction of several Shonen Jump manga and one of Square Enix's best seller RPG's Final Fantasy 7. Featuring over 17 different ragtag friends with strange powers led by Cosmos the Goddess of Harmony. Chaos the God of Discord had spread across the galaxy dark artifacts known as the Arcana which grant those who find and use them incredibly dark powers. Their mission is to find these artifacts and destroy them but their obstacles are long and challenging being that Chaos the God of Discord sends powerful and evil manikins whom take the form of Shonen villians to counter the guild. Using their powers and 'trash talking' they send the bad guys packing every time. The Author'' Kel Nex'', comments that he loves to write the series, abandoning all hope for making a serious series he reverts back to how he used to write in his old days of starting out. Using classic DBZ style fighting and melding it with todays anime action as well as the magical battle systems of Final Fantasy 7. Then flattening all of the works together on paper makes up Guild Fantasy Pao Z. Though he hasn't finished a single work since his trauma losing his famed series World Domination, Kel has great confidence in Guild Fantasy Pao Z's success being that it reminded him so much of his childhood stories which could be found on his profile pagehttp://www.fanfiction.net/u/669271/K_Entertainment Characters [[List of Guild Fantasy Pao Z Characters]] Guild Fantasy Pao Z, has a wide array of characters even without the guild. There are many characters that reappear in the Final Fantasy 7 Game which didn't appear before from other FF7compliation games. Such as some of the TURKS, Legend, Katana and Nunchaku. Whom appeared in Before Crisis but not in FF7. And also Cissnei whom made her appearance in both Before Crisis as Shuriken and Crisis Core as Cissnei as well. As well as the wide array of manikin dolls in the shapes of Shonen Characters. ARCS Midgar Arc Status:In Progress The Midgar Arc Begins with the mischevious acts of Kel, Munchin,Ed,Tai and Mark the five troublemakers of the guild. They don't really cause trouble around them, they more cause trouble for the rest of the guild pulling pranks and most of all getting into world ending battles. The arc starts with Munchin steering the Ragnarok Eclipse in another direction which ultimately later keeps the rest of the guild from reaching Gaia for another three days. So they could have the freedom to do whatever they wanted before they had to follow orders by Demi and Cosmos and find the Artifact.Using Tai's teleportation ability they were off. Upon arriving they enter at the same time the game begins with Cloud flipping off of the train. They follow only a few paces behind the game. Entering the reactor late. Alot of the story is already shifted in that time. Legend also known as the Legendary Turk appear to battle the five thinking they are apart of AVALANCHE the resistance force. After a short scuffle with the TURK and some robo guards they manage to escape the Reactor before it explodes. Shortly after an Arrancar by the name Arturo Plateado attacks the Sector 8 Reactor in an attempt to absorb the Mako energy and use it against the Gotei 13 (Bleach plot). After being informed by Cosmos the five team up and head straight for Sector 8 where they battle against the TURKS and of course Arturo. With a last minute technique, a duplication of Goku's infamous Genki Dama, Kel uses his special technique Supa Genki Dama absorbing Mako energy himself and using it to destroy Arturo. Shortly after the battle Kel attempts to gather his friends whom are badly injured from the battle with Arturo, after being surrounded by the turks he makes a quick dicision to leap down into the slums where the group eventually meets Aerith. Munchin also known as Jamie or The Necromancer gets into abit of a jam saving Aerith's life and through Aerith's feminine impulses she establishes an intimate connection with Munchin. Due to the battle in Sector 8 ShinRa's forces were focused completely on that battle and not on Sector 6 where Cloud, Barret and Tifa as well as the rest of AVALANCHE were able to blow up the reactor without being disturbed by Air Buster and the President Shinra. Because of these sudden change of events Cloud never met Aerith. This ARC is still ongoing. . Category:Fan Fiction